


Taxonomía

by manisseta



Series: Especies protegidas [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Insecurity, Introspection, M/M, Weirdness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Empieza después de que Derek y él hagan cosas magníficas y espectaculares por primera vez, tan magníficas y tan espectaculares y tan por primera vez que a Stiles le trastocan un poco la cabeza."  O cómo Stiles empieza una costumbre algo rara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taxonomía

**Author's Note:**

  * For [komadreja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/komadreja/gifts).



> Para el Spoil me(me) de [retroactiva](http://retroactiva.livejournal.com/18807.html) escribí este [mini-drabble](http://retroactiva.livejournal.com/18807.html?thread=681335#t681335) para komadreja. La idea me gustó demasiado para dejarla en cuatro líneas, y aquí tenéis una versión renovada. De todo el rollo este me ha terminado por venir otra idea a la cabeza, que iré desarrollando poco a poco en esta serie de drabbles ;)
> 
> Salut!

**Taxonomía**

Empieza después de que Derek y él hagan cosas magníficas y espectaculares por primera vez, tan magníficas y tan espectaculares y tan por primera vez que a Stiles le trastocan un poco la cabeza. 

Sobre todo le trastoca un mucho que horas después Derek siga allí, tirado sobre su cama, durmiendo bocabajo y dejando escapar de vez en cuando algún ronquido congestionado hilarante en su persona. No pasa nada, claro, porque Derek podría estar babeando sobre el cojín y no por eso su espalda y/o su culo perderían un ápice de dignidad. Pero Stiles le mira desde su silla, rodeando las piernas con los brazos y la cara apoyada en las rodillas, y se encoge y se sobrecoge, pensando en eso de tener ya a alguien en su vida que cuenta con él para ser vulnerable. 

Derek duerme sobre su cama y, no por muy anhelada, la escena da menos impresión. A veces Stiles quisiera no ser los diecisiete años que tiene, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no le sale. Así que apoya los pies descalzos en el suelo y da una vuelta completa con la silla, porque ojos que no ven talycual. Sobre el escritorio tiene desplegado buena parte del bestiario, en el que había estado trabajando antes de que Derek llamara a la puerta de su casa cargado con comida china para tres, pero con un refresco bajo en grasas para su padre. Ajusta la luz del flexo al mínimo para no quedarse ciego y sigue con los deberes. 

Pasada la primera hora, aguanta despierto por cabezonería, ya que el crepitar del papel y el suave desliz del lápiz sobre él se combinan muy bien con la respiración pausada de Derek, marcando un ritmo perezoso de fondo. De vez en cuando, da un respingo y a Stiles se le corta el aire y le vienen diez excusas diferentes a la cabeza, _es que soy sonámbulo_ , _es que el Adderall_ , _es que los rollitos de primavera_. No tiene que soltar ninguna de ellas, porque Derek sigue durmiendo todo el tiempo, cambiando incluso de posición, a juzgar por el sonido de piernas peleándose con sábanas que le eriza la piel a Stiles de vez en cuando. En ningún momento se gira a comprobarlo. 

Son casi las cuatro de la madrugada para cuando se le han terminado las notas en los márgenes que asear, las palabras nuevas que subrayar, las fichas que reordenar y las excusas para estar pasando frío en su escritorio. Stiles cierra el archivador y se queda unos momentos en blanco, mirando la tapa como si ésta le debería algún tipo de instrucción. De manera autómata alarga la mano y apaga la luz. 

Un minuto después, se gira hacia Derek. 

Así le ve poco, pero le ve, fragmentos claroscuros de piel tirante, boca arriba y expuesto. Sigue luciendo muy joven y tan humano, y sigue doliendo mirarle. Pero hay algo diferente, ahora, y al darse cuenta, Stiles consigue inhalar por fin algo de aire. Sus ojos se percatan, ávidos, de la tensión en esa pierna derecha flexionada, a un tic de moverse inquieta, y también de lo bien que se las apaña Derek para ocupar sólo una parte de la cama, con lo pequeña que es, y lo grande que es él. Duerme profundo, pero no abandonado, y Stiles siente como su propio cuerpo baja de tensión. Sabe que es un alivio egoísta, pero la línea de la espalda deja de dolerle igualmente. Por supuesto una vocecilla parecida a la de Scott le canturrea a la oreja que esto no va así, que tendría que preocuparle ver a Derek tenso, no relajado. Y Stiles quisiera hacer caso, y fiarse más de sí mismo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no le sale. Derek ha pasado por mucha mierda en su vida y le prefiere un tanto alerta, listo para cuando Stiles meta la pata. 

Stiles suspira porque ahora quiere volver a esa cama, pero también siente un poco que no se la merece. Durante una parte importante de su relación, Stiles no hubiese dudado en señalar a Derek culpable en una rueda de reconocimiento, fuera cual fuese el delito. Claro que por la misma época también había estado a punto de cortar brazos, había saltado a piscinas y atropellado lagartos pijos. Stiles tiene pocos hitos de coherencia en su vida, pero lo de Derek había sido un descontrol. Desde el principio. 

Entre miedo y desconcierto, Derek era para Stiles como una de esas imágenes escondidas que hay que ponerse bizco para conseguir ver. Pero en lugar de frustrarse y dejarlo a medias como tantas otras cosas, Stiles había continuado tentando al estrabismo. Y una vez había conseguido ver a Derek, se había encontrado a sí mismo forzando todavía más la vista, hasta saber dibujar el perfil de memoria. 

(Había ayudado mucho que Derek se quitase alguna que otra capa, como agradecido por el interés, aunque en ocasiones también se emborronase a voluntad, asustado por él.)

Y aún ahora siempre falta algún detalle, pero en esto al menos Stiles se nota las manos firmes. Derek es como una especie a parte, recién descubierta y difícil de encuadrar, y si hay algo que Stiles ha aprendido de su nueva posición como naturalista de lo sobrenatural, es que con ésas vale la pena invertir hasta la paciencia que no se tiene. 

En la oscuridad de su habitación, Stiles sonríe. 

Los dedos de sus pies vuelven a coger impulso del suelo frío, y la silla gira. Se arma de folio y pluma y garabatea, a ciegas, de prisa: 

[ **Hale, Derek**. _Lupus idiotilus inutilus listillus alfa horripilantis demasiaduschulillus kamikazis psicologus-necessitatis buenae personae valientis guaperrimus brazus piernae ojazus ailamater-espaldae buenorrus maximus cor rotus et asustatis pero grandis sonrisae iluminaria omnia amor meritatis._ ]

Stiles da la luz para releer la tontería más grande que ha dejado por escrito nunca, y eso que sus exámenes de economía han batido récords. Lo lee una veintena de veces y a la que hace veintiuno ríe, ríe feliz y en silencio. No tanto porque se haga gracia a sí mismo, si no porque tiene a Derek en su cama, desnudo y puede que _dispuesto a_ si le despierta, y eso es algo francamente terrorífico, pero también lo mejor que le ha pasado a Stiles en la vida.

Así que coge el subrayador, vuelve fosforescente el _omnia amor meritatis_ y guarda la ficha en el bestiario por la H, entre las hadas y los hipogrifos. Después de eso, trepa de un salto a la cama, por fin, se cuela fácilmente entre las piernas de Derek y le despierta con besos en el cuello y mordiscos en la boca, porque ahora que lo tiene clasificado, Stiles no quiere hacer otra cosa que seguir explorando.


End file.
